1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus is known which isolates a power source that supplies an electric power to an analog circuit and a power source that supplies an electric power to a digital circuit from each other, in order to suppress the propagation of a power source noise which is generated in the digital circuit to the analog circuit, when the solid-state imaging apparatus has the analog circuit and the digital circuit mounted together thereon (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-354740). In addition, a solid-state imaging apparatus is known which has analog-to-digital-conversion circuits provided in each column (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-278135). In a read out circuit, a comparator is the analog circuit, and a counter, a memory and a horizontal transfer circuit are the digital circuits, and accordingly, when the power sources of the analog circuit and the digital circuit are isolated from each other, electric powers are supplied from different power sources to the circuits in both sides of the boundary between the comparator and the counter, respectively.